The Butterfly of the Night Sky
by AWP
Summary: The daywalker finds love and enemies when he meets Heather the butterfly of the night sky.


The Butterfly of the Night Sky

By: Andrew Pfennig

The vampire walked with the human in the forest. His goal was to get him from the village. This vampire had pale skin and dark hair that was pulled into a pony tail. The human was an elderly gentleman of eighty. His gray hair wrapped around his head in a horse shoe pattern. He is slightly shorter than the younger gentle man. What the vampire had not known was he was followed.

The hunter creeps silently among the tree tops keeping his eyes on the vampire. When the two stopped he stopped. This vampire was not one for small talk he grabbed the man's arm and pulls his neck to his blood thirsty mouth. Dropping from the tree the hunter aimed an arrow at the vampire. Releasing the man he said, "A hunter here?"

"Run old man I have him!" the old man runs from the two never looking back. "Today's your lucky day vampire."

Fear is in his eyes as the vampire looks around. He stares at the hunter. This was a strange hunter. His eyes glowed blue in the moonlight. The shimmering black cloak wrapped around him and made him look like he part of the dark forest. "Why? You're going to kill me."

"Nope. I'll let you go if you lie low for a while or even leave the country side."

"Really?"

The hunter nods as he drops the bow to his side. "Is it a deal?"

"Yes. Thank you. What's your name?"

"Nightshroud."

"I'm Ray."

"Nice to meet you now leave before I change my mind."

"Yes of course," turning the vampire broke into a run near expecting an arrow to fly into his back. Turning Nightshroud placed his bow across his back and returned the arrow to the quiver.

Nightshroud is by far a normal hunter. For one thing he has never killed a vampire. This was due to fact he was half-vampire. He could never bring himself to betray his own kind. The legendary daywalker is what the prophecies called him. Only his mentor knew this and he planned to keep it that way. He was only famous by rumor, when a vampire was missing they say it's because he killed them. If they only knew the truth of it. Slowly walking in the pale moonlight of he wondered of the important aspects in his life. After all in human years he was 23. Many maidens would love to have him for themselves. Many maidens Fathers would love to have him in their family. This was more difficult than most would think, well because the maidens all bored him. He longed to find a maiden that was unique and would hold a conversation. Not sit and tell their life story at every chance they got. This was his biggest problem he was too picky. He walked into the village and went to his home to think.

Fifty miles away in a clearing of the forest stood a lonely castle. The staff was busy with their chores. The family that owned the castle was dispersed throughout it doing various things. Luis sat with his brother in the library talking of his daughters wedding. His blood line was a pure line that held many different clans together. His eyes are forest green. His hair was brushed back and tied with a small blue ribbon. He wears his black suit and red tie because the family is all together. He is tall and sits straight to show it. "I say Gidian, James is a fine suitor but he is a mortal."

Unlike his brother Gidian was short and balding. His eyes were always blood shot and he was uneasy of his nieces' wedding that was a few months away. "I know what you mean. Did you hear of rays experience tonight?"

"No. What happened?"

Readjusting himself Gidian smiled. "It seems he ran into a hunter."

" Why is he alive? Any hunter would have killed him!"

This was true a hunter is bound by duty to kill any creature that is not human. "I said the same thing. It seems he was told to lie low or even just leave the country side for awhile."

"Interesting. Makes one wonder why he let him go."

"I don't know but I intend to find out." The two smiled.

"I wish more suitors had showed up other than that human."

Nodding Gidian said, "Well there still hope one will come and sweep the lady off her feet. I still can't figure out how a human found this house."

"I was amazed myself. Still so many problems so little solutions."

The two sat and talked in the library most of the night. Upstairs was the lady of the house. She sat in her red evening gown on the third floor balcony. She sits staring at the forest that loomed below and longed to be with her beloved. He was everything she wanted and more. She always loved staring at the forest in the pale moonlight. The forest glowed and made her smile.

A slight movement catches her eye. A man steppes from the forest and enters the gate. She has never seen this man. Who was he? And why was he here? "Ladies will you come here?"

Four maids appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. "Yes my lady."

"Will you find out who the gentleman is in the house?"

"Yes my lady." The maids disappeared in a puff of red smoke. She would get to the bottom of this.

The hunter walks to the library after the servant let him in. Gabriel Van Helsing is the ancestor of the hunter that would kill Dracula. He is the spitting image of his great great great grandson. He is older but still able to run down a vampire in his sleep. His blue eyes glance around the room to make sure they were alone before shutting the door. Luis stood and greeted him first. "Gabriel it's been a while. How are you?"

"Ahh, Luis still young I see. Gidian is that you?"

"Yes how are you hunter?"

"I am well. I have a few years left in me. My apprentice has surpassed me."

"Sit my friend." Gabriel took a seat and smiled. "You never brought him around here."

"Well that was for good reason. I wanted to protect him. He is special."

"Well down to business my daughter is getting married in a few weeks. Will you come to the wedding?"

His smile fades. "Who is she marrying? Last time I saw her she said she was never getting married due to the fact they never interested her."

"Well it seems that a suitor found the castle and courted her," Gidian said.

"Some gent named James something or another."

"Lord James Ottershaw?"

"That's it."

"Gidian would you step out and let me speak with Luis a moment?"

"Yes of course."

"Tell the maids to stop ease dropping while you're out there."

Giddian walked out and began to yell incoherently.

"Now why did Gidian have to leave?"

"You don't wish James to marry her do you?"

"Now that you mention it no I don't." he dropped his head in shame.

"I asked Gidian to leave due to the fact that the less people that know of what I am about to propose the better."

"I see. What are you pondering?"

"Well, Nightshroud is lonely and maybe I could send him here to try and court your daughter."

"I like this plan. He is a gentleman I take it?"

"In every way."

"Perfect. Send the boy after the festival is over."

"Why then?"

Luis smiles the festival took place at night and would be a great place for her to get her wedding dress and perhaps have the two meet. "Well it starts tomorrow and it would be perfect for her to see him and perhaps him to see her."

"I love the way you think." The two laugh and played a game of chess before Gabriel leave hours before dawn.

Gabriel hunted vampires and killed many. Luis's family was an exception. He would never harm any of them. He loved the idea of getting Heather and Nightshroud together. The walk home had taken hours and when he arrived in the village he kept getting stopped by the locals for help with a werewolf in the area. "I'll take care of it," he said

Upon arriving home at noon, he found Nightshroud was sitting shirtless on the living room floor legs crossed meditating like he done for years when he was annoyed. Slowly placing his hat on the table and stepping behind him he takes a dagger and moves quietly to put it under his chin.

"Don't even think about it."

"Damn you!" Gabriel threw the blade into a dart board. "I wish I was half vampire."

Leaping to his feet Nightshroud hugged his master. "Where were you last night?"

Taking a seat at the table he pulled another dagger and began slicing apples. "A friends."

"I saved an old man."

"I know. He came up and thanked me this morning."

Nightshroud went into his room and pulled out a white dress shirt. Slipping it on he said, "That damn festival is this week isn't it?"

"Yes it is. You going?" Gabriel tosses an apple to him.

"No if I did I'll be ambushed by every single maiden there."

_Think Gabriel think how can you get him to go to the festival. _"This is true but you have to."

Arching his brow he says, "Why?"

"Well it's a joyous time of year the merchants will be out and the music is intoxicating."

"No it's a time when fathers send their daughters out to find suitors."

That was the motives of fathers whose daughters needed to marry. "Well yes but your going I order it."

This made anger run through Nightshroud. He hates being told what to do and he hates being bound to doing what his master tells him to more. "Fine I'll go. You overbearing lying bastard. You want me to go for something else. Not to have a good time."

Luis walks up the stairs it was dusk time for his daughter to awake and for the festival to start. He wore his night clothes and held a glass of crimson blood. He walked to the third floor and went to her room. Knocking he found a surprise. She answered, "Come in."

Opening the door he sees she is dressed in a black gown. She watches the sun set out her window. "Evening Heather. What are your plans this evening?"

Turning from the window she looked at her father. "Wait on James."

"I'll say it again I don't like him. I only agreed to the marriage because he seems to make you happy."

"I know. I haven't seen him since he asked for my hand."

"Well I want you to go and enjoy the festival tonight."

"I will father." She stands and kissed her father. "Is that for me?" she pointed to the glass.

"Yes, so you don't need to kill tonight." She took the glass and drank the blood without a second thought. The blood was still warm the way she liked it. It was almost like a glass of warm milk. "You better be going the festival is starting soon."

"Ok, I'll be home later." She kisses her father again before disappearing in small poof of smoke.

Lord James Ottershaw sits peering out the window. His gray eyes made him look older than he was. For being thirty-five he looked almost fifty. He glared out the window at the merchants that were setting up for the festival. He takes a dagger and cleans his nails as a knock sounds at his door. "Enter!" He barks.

A servant enters and bows. "My lord, I have done what you asked."

"And. Whose been coming to her home every other night?"

"The hunter named Gabriel he has been coming and talking with her father."

"Fine, return to her home and keep an eye on her."

"Sir she's at the festival."

"I'm keeping an eye on her. Now leave."

The servant leaves and James pulled a book out. _Soon I will have the vampiress bite me and I shall become the legendary monster. Not even a daywalker will stop me! If the hunter keeps medaling ill deal with him severally. _He grinned and watched the street as his bride walks out of the bridal shop.

Heather walks down the street. She catches many an eye from the locals. The music plays and a few gentle men ask her to a dance. She declines and walks to the park and sits on a bench. She is a very pretty girl but the men in the village bore her to no end. _Oh why can't a decent person come along and talk to me!_

Nightshroud walks down the street staring at the ground in depression. The festival was always the down point of his year. The girls throw themselves to any one that will take them and no one just enjoyed the yearly event. The festival was a tribute to another year of good harvest and bountiful joy. He walked past a few merchants selling charms and flowers and stepped into the park. Sitting under a tree he looked for a familiar face.

Seeing his friend James walked into the south end of the park. "Well it's a miracle. The hunter has decided to join the living."

"I have been forced to come," he said without moving. "why have you, the richest person in the area come?"

"Passing through I'm afraid. Business in another village."

"Congratulations on your engagement."

Sitting down next to him he nodded. "Yeah you're my best man."

"I thank you for the offer it depends on my schedule." This little lie would not bother him. He loathed James for finding love. He would not go to his wedding, he'd find away to get away.

"I know. Hey I got to go walk around be happy you'll find love one day." Standing James walked down the road and boarded a carriage.

Standing Nightshroud walks through the park listening to the music. He walks by the many people in the park paying no attention to his surroundings till he hears a man and woman arguing.

"Come on one dance."

"I said no now leave me alone."

"And I said yes."

Walking to the man and woman he said, "I think she wants you to leave her alone."

Turning the big mans frost colored eyes stared at him. "You're the hunter!"

"Leave before I hunt you." The threat worked like a spell the man turned and ran without saying anything more. "Are you alright, miss?"

Heather stared up at the stranger. He was hansom and his eyes intrigued her to no end. _Who is this stranger?_ Blushing she said, "I am now."

The moonlight hit her face and she looked marvelous. "Can I have this dance?"

Blushing she stood and took his hand. "It would be an honor."

He led her to the dance floor and they danced. The other dancers moved off the floor leaving the two dancing to the music alone. "You're very good on your feet."

"You're not bad yourself." When the music stopped the crowed clapped and returned to the floor. The two walked down the street for a few moments. "May I ask your name?"

"You may. Heather my family calls me butterfly."

"Is it because of your grace?"

"I don't know why they do. What is your name?"

"Nightshroud."

She lowers her head and smiles to conceal her fangs. They sit and begin to talk about everything. "What do you like to do?"

"I enjoy reading."

"You and my family would get along fine. Our home has a large book collection."

Smiles dance across their faces. "Sit here I will be back in a moment."

Rising from his seat Nightshroud goes to a merchant selling flowers. He buys a rose and begins to walk back as he is stopped by Gabriel. "you need to come home we have a problem."

"Can it wait?"

"Five minutes be home."

"Yes sir."

Walking back heather rose up and came to him. "I have to leave."

Problem solved. "This is for you." He hands the rose to her causing her to blush. "can I see you again?"

Taking the rose she kisses his cheek. "Yes." He stares as she walks down the street and into a crowd of people. Walking Into the house he sees a note from Gabriel.

Nightshroud went to a friends be back shortly stay put I have an assignment for you.

Rereading the note he threw it into the fire.

Gabriel arrived at the house at three in the morning. The servant led him to the library were Luis sat alone reading. "Hello."

Without looking up from the book he said, "She enjoyed his company."

Gabriel took the other seat and looked into the fire. "Then why are you depressed?"

"Gidian found out disturbing news while in the village this evening. It seems James left and went to the village thirty miles away and met a whore in a tavern."

"That's horrible! She doesn't know does she?"

"No."

"This is perfect."

"No it's not. It will break her heart if she finds out!"

"Unless she falls in love with another."

The vampire smiled and thought a moment. This was true she spoke highly of Nightshroud. "What do you have in mind?"

"I will send him here."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night, sound good?"

"That's fine."

"There might be a problem."

The vampire closed the book and placed it on the site table. "What's that?"

"He's human."

"So?"

"And half vampire."

The words hung in the air a moment. "How that's not possible."

"It is if he's the daywalker."

"You know this for a fact."

"When he comes, watch him he'll hang his head low so you can't see his fangs."

"Send him."

The village was quite after the festival hardly anyone was on the streets. Most sat at home with their family. When Gabriel returned home Nightshroud sat staring at the fire.

"Sorry to pull you away from the festival last night."

"It's ok. What assignment do you have for me to do?"

"In a moment. Sitting in the chair next to him Gabriel stared at the flames. "Who were you talking to?"

"A girl that I helped. I think I'm in love."

A smile leapt across Gabriel's face. "Well you must get ready there's a family fifty miles away in the forest that needs to see you. Its near our home."

"When do I need to be there?"

"Night fall. Take flowers."

Nightshroud lowed his head in depression. His hopes of seeing the maiden he danced with last night was now passing him by.

Heather sat and listened to her uncle and father carefully. Each word cut her deeper and deeper like they were knives. Her husband to be was a cheating lying bastard that had been after her for something other than love. Tears rolled down her eyes and she felt as if she could die. After they had finished she ran to her room and cried into her pillows.

She did not even here as the carriage pulled up outside. Gabriel rushed out and into the library. Gidian had gone but Luis remained. "Good I made it here before Nightshroud." Luis stood and went to him "What is it?"

"This will be my final talk with you. James is a werewolf!"

"What?"

"He wanted to marry your daughter because of her pure blood status."

"How did he know!"

"I don't know, but I do know he wants to become the werepire."

"He needs to be drained by a pure blood."

"I need to leave don't tell Night I was here."

Gabriel ran through the door and drove the carriage off. Never to be seen by Luis again. At nine on the dot Nightshroud entered the gate and knocked on the door. A servant led him to the library to where Luis sat with Gidian. "My lords may I present lord Nightshroud."

Luis stood and looked him in the eyes before extending his hand. Nightshroud shook it keeping his head low he said, "It's an honor to meet you."

"My daughter speaks highly of you Nightshroud."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes heather said you helped her last night."

"I did, she's a very pretty girl."

"I know who you are and what you are. Gabriel is a good friend of mine."

The servant entered and bowed. "Lord James is at the door. He is asking for Lady Heather."

"Tell James she is not marring him and he is to never return."

"Yes sir." The servant left and the front door slammed shut.

Heather came down stairs and walked to the library. She saw Nightshroud and smiled. "Hello. Father may I speak with you?"

"Of course. Excuse me gentleman." The two walked out of the library. When they returned they were both rather happy looking.

"Nightshroud would you like to tell my daughter who you are?"

The thoughts raced through his mind. If he told her then she could be let down. "I am half-vampire." He smiled revealing his fangs.

She smiled and showed hers. "I am a butterfly of the night sky."

"Thirteenth generation pureblood."

"Correct," Gidian yelled.

"We are short a suitor would you like to have her hand in marriage?"

Joy poured through him as he said "yes."

"Excellent. Gidian gather the family we have a wedding to plan. Heather go to your room and find a dress. Nightshroud go to your home and get a suit. Tomorrow we will have a daywalker in the family!"

As he walked through the forest Nightshroud smiled this was going to be the happiest to days of his life. As he approached the house he noticed movement in the foyer. Carefully walking into the house he glanced around. He went through the bottom floors. When he reached the top floor library he saw Gabriel hanging from the top rail by a rope. "He put up a fight."

Turning around James stared at him. "You did this?"

"When he found my secret out I had to kill him. You know when I said you would find love I did not mean for you to take mine."

"Heather was your bride to be?"

"Yes. Now you will die daywalker." James jumped and knocked Nightshroud over the banister. Pulling a dagger he put it to his throat. "Any last words Daywalker?"

"No but a last act." Throwing James into a wall of books he knocked over a candelabrum setting the bookshelves on fire. Sinking his teeth into his throat he drained the werewolf into near death. Running from the home he turned to see the house burn to the ground.

Two days after killing James the wedding began. The family had appeared and taken their seats. Nightshroud stood at the end of the aisle with a red carpet in the garden. Gidian sat wearing his black suit as Ray began playing the wedding song. Heather wearing her red wedding dress seemed to glide down the aisle. The crowed stood and smiled. When she stopped Gidian began the service. "Ladies and gentleman this is a day of joy as the Butterfly of the night sky is joined with her love in marriage. Night shroud repeat after me. I, Nightshroud, take you, Heather, as my best friend for life. I am so in love with you that I want to promise to stand beside you through thick and thin, through good and bad, through joy and sorrow. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams. I promise to do my best to make our lives better and better from this day on because I am so amazed by you. This is my solemn vow."

"I, Nightshroud, take you, Heather, as my best friend for life. I am so in love with you that I want to promise to stand beside you through thick and thin, through good and bad, through joy and sorrow. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams. I promise to do my best to make our lives better and better from this day on because I am so amazed by you. This is my solemn vow."

"Now you my dear. I, Heather, take you, Nightshroud, as my best friend for life. I am so in love with you that I want to promise to stand beside you through thick and thin, through good and bad, through joy and sorrow. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams. I promise to do my best to make our lives better and better from this day on because I am so amazed by you. This is my solemn vow."

"I, Heather, take you, Nightshroud, as my best friend for life. I am so in love with you that I want to promise to stand beside you through thick and thin, through good and bad, through joy and sorrow. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams. I promise to do my best to make our lives better and better from this day on because I am so amazed by you. This is my solemn vow."

"I now pronounce you butterfly and daywalker. You may kiss the bride." Raising her veil he kissed her accidentally making their fags hit together, making her laugh. As they walked hand in hand the crowed applauded and cheered as they boded the carriage they stopped and waved.

The two were not seen for many years. When they were seen again they had a baby boy named Gabriel or known as the dragonfly of the night sky.

AWP

XIV


End file.
